Custom Enzymes/Technology
Anyone can post enzymes! Yellow Enzymes Yellow Enzyme By Mystery (Steamlands Tank Suit by TSF) It looks like blue,but is yellow.It also uses a Proto-suit. When out of the proto-suit,it can divide,so there will be 2 after. 1.A.Yellow.png|Yellow Enzyme 1.B.Yellow in Proto-Suit.png|Yellow Enzyme in Proto-suit 1.C.Yellow in Rex 209.png|Yellow in Rex209 1.D.Yellow while divization.png|Yellow while divization TMU's Yellow in tank suit.PNG|Yellow in Steamlands Tank suit Shield Yellow Enzyme By Mystery It is like the Shield Orange enzyme,but when a bullet come,it will hange the way and protect itsself with the scout.It also have 2 lifes,which will make to be destroyed hard. Double Shield Yellow Enzyme By Mystery It's like the Shield Yellow,but it has 2 scouts.So the player must shoot on it twice using a mirror to destroy him. Yellow Bullet Enzyme By Mystery Just like other bullet enzymes. Swindler Yellow Enzyme By Mystery It is like Swindler (character) but it is faster and needs to be shot twice to be killed. Red Enzymes Red Bullet Enzymes By Mystery Just like other Enzyme bullets. Bouncing Red Enzyme By Mystery It looks like the Bouncing Green Enzyme,but it has to be shot twice to die.It will not fly rancom,will follow the player. Beta version By Mystery Mimic Red Enzyme By Mystery It is like the Mimic green enzyme,but it will mimic only Blue.Even when Blue exits from proto-suit,it wil try catch the key card and food pil,and the level will be like a race.Interestingly,not like Mimic green,its real form looks like Blue's form. 6.F.Mimic Red Enzyme.png|Red mimicking the Proto-suit Blue 2.Different Red.png|Red in its real form (which looks like Blue) Parasite Red Enzyme by Chiselerlikescheese It homes in on the player and kills on contact. It can't infect, unlike the normal parasite Book red enzyme This enzyme throws books,similar to the throwing orange enzyme. BOOKREDENZYME.jpg Red My idea of blue's brother for Test Subject Bros. Thekingofpizzaandgames Orange Enzymes Blue Enzymes Inflatable Blue Enzyme By Mystery It is like the Inflatable Orange Goo.It won't attack Blue, but will attack the others only. Frozen blue enzyme By Test Subject fan Frozen blue enzyme.PNG|The Frozen blue enzyme Attack: It hangs on the ceiling and drops ice spikes if something walks below it. History: It was created when a mercenary put a blue enzyme into a freezer. Fish Blue Enzyme by chiselerlikescheese swims in liquid green enzyme and when under blue it will jump out and give him a boost. Shooting blue enzyme by Port1967 It can shoot two bullets in four directions at the same time. SHOOTINGBLUEENZYME.jpg|The shooting blue enzyme SHOOTINGBLUEENZYMELEVEL.jpg|The shooting blue enzyme in a level Green Enzymes Green Liquid Enzyme By Mystery It is an hazard which will kill blue if it falls on it (like the Spherical orange goo). Spawner green enzyme By Sabkv Floats in air, throws Bullet green enzymes, Bouncing green enzymes, Monkey green enzymes and Round green enzymes. Punching Green Enzyme By Port1967 Rhino_enzyme_unshielded.png|The Punching Green Enzyme Like juggernaut orange enzyme,but it can punch Blue. It's arm takes 23 hits and it's body takes 1 hit. If you get behind it,you can shoot it's body to instantly kill it. Invisible enzymes Invisible Enzyme by Sabkv Can move, jump and shoot bullets. Custom technology Here you can add your custom technology,like diferent kinds of proto-suits,lasers and others! Spider Suit by NOBODY Cuboy suit by Test Subject fan Cuboy suit.PNG|Blue in Cuboy suit Cuboy... no... Hey! It's Blue with his Cuboy suit! Category:Characters Category:The Mysteryous user Category:Fanart